Trial and Retribution
by likemycoffee
Summary: Sequel to 'Becoming the Master' you should read that first. This is AU, Doctor/Master slash, Theta/Koschei, angst. Contains original character, the Master's father. The series will follow the Doctor/Master relationship throughout all regenerations.
1. Chapter 1

**This is a sequel to my fic "Becoming the Master" so you should probably read that first. **

**This is written in the universe of my personal Doctor Who canon, although others may consider it AU. **

**It takes place within canon around the time that the second Doctor was captured and returned to Gallifrey to face trial. You do not have to have seen the episodes to understand the story. **

---

'You sent for me, father?' Koschei said, bowing and showing the proper respect as he approached his father's chair.

The senior members of Koschei's family who had gathered for the family conference turned to look at him as he made his entrance. He was something of a spectacle. Koschei was rarely invited to attend these meetings; his father did not consider it necessary to consult him about important family matters. Not that his father, the ultimate patriarch ever really consulted anybody, not even his own brothers, about matters concerning the family. He ruled over them all with an iron fist.

'I did,' Lord Fallon replied, not looking up as his son approached but rather continuing to read through the papers in his hand. Koschei stood uncomfortably in the middle of the room, feeling hideously exposed and vulnerable as he felt the eyes of his family upon him.

Several moments passed before Lord Fallon put the papers aside and fixed his son with an intense stare.

'My son, now you are almost of age, the time has come when you should be bonded. I have found a partner for you.'

Koschei stared, dumbfounded. Of all the things he'd been anticipating when he'd received his father's summons; this was the last thing he'd expected. He felt as though he'd been knocked sideways by the news. The murmurs of curiosity spread throughout the room but Koschei couldn't make out the words being spoken, but he heard enough to gather that this was news to them as well.

He supposed that it wasn't entirely unexpected that his father would start pressuring him to make moves in this direction, he was almost of age after all, but for it all to have been decided and so soon after Theta...

'Who?' he asked, aware that he was expected to give some kind of response to the statement that his father had chosen him a partner had been selected for him but too shocked to be able to respond properly.

'The Lady Ianna,' his father replied as though it was the most obvious thing in the world. 'I have spoken with her family and brokered the match.'

The reaction from the other family members was instant. They stood up and immediately began applauding Lord Fallon and Koschei realised exactly why his father had elected to tell him the news in this setting. This was his father's greatest triumph. He had succeeded in creating a union with one of the most powerful old Gallifreyan families and now he intended to reap the rewards. Koschei felt his stomach lurch as the wave of nausea washed over him. He couldn't breathe.

'Ianna? You can't be serious, father.' He was aware of the defiance in his voice and saw the shift in his father's eyes.

'I'm deadly serious,' the coldness in Lord Fallon's voice was palpable; his expression was darker, more challenging, as though daring Koschei to argue, to disobey. Suddenly he felt like a little boy again, being chastised by his father for daring to venture outside of the grounds of the estate to visit Theta.

'But I can't bond with Ianna. I don't have feelings for her.'

Lord Fallon looked utterly confused. 'That is of entirely no consequence,' he replied with a frown. 'Her family is one of the most influential in Gallifrey; a union between us makes sense. It will increase our political standing. That is the only matter under discussion today.'

Koschei couldn't argue; he'd never been able to stand up to his father. He felt weak and powerless in a way that only his father could make him feel; small, useless and pathetic.

He hated him for it.

'The formal introductions and announcements will be made tomorrow evening,' Lord Fallon continued, ignoring his son's obvious discomfort and instead continuing to bask in the praise of his other family members. 'The bonding ceremony will take place three weeks from tomorrow to coincide with the Equinox celebrations.'

Koschei was horrified. 'So soon?'

'Will that be a problem?' There it was again, the challenge, the threat.

'No father,' Koschei replied, looking down at the floor and trying desperately to swallow his anger; the drums sounding out a war march in his head.

'Good,' Lord Fallon looked satisfied. 'I'm glad you see sense and I trust you won't allow yourself to become distracted by the recent events?'

This time Koschei looked puzzled, 'what recent events?'

'Oh you mean you have not heard? Your old friend – the half breed what's his name? "the Doctor," he's been captured. He'll be facing trial.'

'The Doctor?'

Koschei was aware that a range of emotions were playing out across his face and that his father was reading each and every one of them. There was surprise; anger; confusion and – although he hated himself for it, a twinge of tenderness and affection, even love. Damn him.

'Yes, I knew that it would only be a matter of time of course. He was always trouble that one. That is why I always told you to stay away from him. Maybe now you can understand that.'

Koscehi didn't reply. He just turned and left the room. Once the door had closed behind him he broke into a run and didn't stop until he was outside; away from the estate and up in the hills. When he stopped he sunk down onto the grass and buried his head in his hands.

Everything was happening so quickly; he felt like he'd been alone for so long, the emptiness inside him had been growing ever since the day that Theta had left, since their bond had been broken and his hearts along with it. He'd vowed that day never to let anyone in again and he'd remained true to his word, he'd isolated himself from everyone, his family and his peers – he couldn't call them friends, not really. Theta had been his only real friend.

He thought he'd succeeded in building up the barriers and pushing everybody away, but it seemed that he'd been wrong. He was still there – a part of Theta was still there in his hearts. Why else would he have felt so sick at the mention of his name?

Now, Theta was back on Gallifrey, but he was captured, facing trial; the authorities would have him, he'd be locked in a cell. Koschei knew what they were capable of and he felt terrified about what they could be doing to Theta; they could be hurting him. He immediately hated himself for being so weak.

Theta had abandoned him. Theta had left him behind. He'd run away, taken the cowards way out instead of fighting for what he really wanted. Koschei had been prepared to fight. He was willing to leave everything behind to go with Theta; he would even have found the strength to stand up to his father with Theta at his side. But Theta had just given up and now he'd made a mistake and he was stupid enough to have been caught. He didn't deserve any sympathy.

But damn him to hell, Koschei couldn't help himself; knowing that Theta was so close after so long just made his hearts ache. He wanted to go to him; he wanted to see him but how could he, when he was locked in cell? They wouldn't let him in and if he tried, the guards would tell his father and there would be hell to pay.

Then there was the bonding ceremony – it was only three weeks away. He thought he'd have more time. Theta had not been gone that long. He needed more time – to forget.

The ceremony couldn't happen. He couldn't be bonded to Ianna. He remembered her from his time at the Academy. They had not moved in the same social circles but he remembered her. She was an absolute dullard.

Ianna was far from being his intellectual equal; she was too submissive; she presented him with no challenge, not intellectually; not physically; not emotionally. How could he even begin to conceive of her as being a worthy substitute for Theta?

Being bonded would connect them; he would share her thoughts, she would share his. He couldn't do it. He didn't belong to her. He couldn't share that connection with anybody except Theta; the breaking of the bond didn't stop the feelings inside him; but his father had commanded it – how could he disobey his father?

He closed his eyes and listened to the drums in his head. They were quieter but still always present. The one constant, the one thing that Koschei knew he could trust was that drum beat, but it still did nothing to comfort him.

He wrapped his arms around himself and felt so very alone.


	2. Chapter 2

_Theta was lying on his back in the small bed in his room; Koschei was lying beside him, propped up on his elbow, looking down at the mussed up hair and bare torso of his friend – no, he corrected himself, they were bonded now, Theta was his partner, the person with whom he shared the deepest and most intimate of connections. The thought made him smile. _

'_What are you looking so happy about?' Theta teased. _

_Koschei shook his head, unwilling to reveal his romantic side, although Theta knew only too well that it existed. 'I was just thinking how good you look when you've just been ravished.'_

_He saw a light blush appear on Theta's cheeks and felt him reaching out through the spiritual link that they now shared, brushing against his subconscious. Koschei closed his eyes and welcomed the sensations. It was all still so new, they had only been bonded for a few months but Koschei needed this. He didn't know how he had ever managed to live without it. _

'_You'll have to go soon,' Theta said softly. 'You're supposed to be home by sundown.'_

_Koschei let out a sigh. 'I don't want to go.'_

'_I don't want you to go either,' Theta replied. 'Will I see you tomorrow?'_

'_I don't know. I don't know if I'll be able to get away. You know what my father's like.'_

'_I hate this,' Theta said with frustration. 'I hate having to hide our relationship and the way I feel about you from everybody.'_

_Koschei took Theta's hand in his and gave it a gentle squeeze. _

'_I know. I hate it too,' he replied. 'But it's not forever.'_

_Theta nodded. 'I know. As soon as we're of age we'll go to our families and tell them everything.'_

'_They won't be happy,' Koschei said with a rueful smile. 'I have a duty. I'm supposed to be bonded with someone of my father's choosing; someone who will further his political influence; not some commoner.'_

'_Oi,' Theta admonished, 'less of the 'commoner' thank you.'_

'_A half-human commoner at that,' Koschei grinned. Teasing Theta was always fun._

_Theta playfully tapped Koschei on the shoulder; fully aware that he was teasing him. Theta's parentage had never mattered to Koschei. _

_In fact it was one of the things that had attracted him to Theta when they'd first met at the Academy, Theta had been regarded as something of an oddity by other Time Lords because he had a human mother; while Koschei, as the only child of one of Gallifrey's most powerful and influential political figures, had been pressurised all his life to follow orders; to do his duty; he had never really been allowed to mix with other children; they were both outcasts in their own way. _

_Still, he knew that Koschei had a point. When their parents – particularly Koschei's father – found out about their relationship there was every possibility that war would be declared._

_Theta let out a soft sigh and buried his face in Koschei's neck._

'_Hey,' Koschei asked gently, running a hand up Theta's arm. 'What's wrong?'_

'_I love you,' Theta replied in a whispered voice. 'But you're right, they won't be happy will they?' _

_Koschei shook his head. _

'_I doubt it, but that's why we have to keep it secret for the time being. Once we're of age we'll tell them and if they don't like it, tough. What can they do to stop it? We'll be out of here anyway.'_

'_Yeah,' Theta smiled, his eyes shining the way they always did when Koschei spoke of their travel plans. 'We'll be off amongst the stars, just you and me.'_

'_And you'll be mine forever,' Koschei said softly. _

'_I already am Kosch,' Theta replied. 'I'll never leave you.'_

_--- _

The Doctor woke with a start. It took him a moment to remember where he was, he was so used to waking up in his room on the TARDIS. Then he remembered. He was in one of the temporary holding cells, awaiting a public trial and Time Lord justice.

He closed his eyes and tried to shake off the image of that dream. It was always the same. He was haunted by it. Every night the Doctor dreamed that he was with Koschei, sometimes fighting; sometimes talking; sometimes he dreamed about making love to him. Whatever the circumstances, the dreams were beautiful. The Doctor felt so alive, like absolutely anything was possible and then he would wake up and he'd be alone; alone in a bed that was far too big and empty and always his hearts were filled with the pain and the guilt of his broken promises.

The Doctor had promised Koschei that he'd never leave him; he'd sworn that they'd stick together through everything the Universe could throw at them. The Doctor had been the one to break that promise and even though he told he'd had no choice; that he'd left Koschei behind in order to protect him, it didn't change the fact that whenever the Doctor closed his eyes he saw the heartbroken look on Koschei's face and heard the coldness in his voice as he said goodbye.

But it seemed that he'd been right to make Koschei stay behind, now that he was locked in this cell; charged with breaking the most fundamental rules of the Time Lord society, never to interfere with other races.

The Doctor knew the fate that awaited him. It would be a show trial; the authorities had already decided that he was guilty; if he was lucky he might be allowed to say a few words in his own defence before sentencing.

He couldn't even speculate as to what sentence might be passed, but he knew that it would be severe. The authorities would be looking to make an example of him; they would want to hold him up and show all Time Lords – but especially the young and impressionable ones at the Academy – what happens to those who dare to speak out against the status quo; quash any thoughts of dissent.

It was bad enough that he was facing this alone. If Koschei had been captured with him and had found himself facing a similar fate, the Doctor would never have forgiven himself.

He sat up on the makeshift bed. It was pointless trying to go back to sleep. He was cold and hungry and if he did manage it, he would only be taunted by his memories.

When he had nights like this on the TARDIS, she would find a way to sooth him, bring him comfort. She had grown fond of him, during the brief time they had spent together and despite still being prone to occasional flights of fancy, she had become his constant. He'd had companions who'd given him company but the TARDIS was the one he knew he could rely on completely and he missed her terribly.

He wondered where she was; whether she'd been returned to her owners; if she was being looked after. He wondered briefly if one of the guards would tell him.

Then, as they always did, inevitably his thoughts turned back to Koschei. The Doctor found himself wondering where He was now, if he was happy, if he'd – found someone else. That thought sent white hot jealousy lancing through him. He knew it was irrational. He'd broken the bond with Koschei to free him for that very purpose – so that he could have a normal life, not the life of a fugitive, always looking over his shoulder, never staying anywhere too long; but knowing that it was irrational didn't stop him from feeling it.

He wondered if Koschei had heard about his capture, almost certainly he would have done. What would have been his reaction? Would he be worried? Afraid? Would he even care? On one hand, part of him wanted Koschei to come barging into the prison demanding to see him but on the other hand, the Doctor knew that it would be painful; seeing him again and not being able to be with him, like they used to be would tear him apart.

The Doctor closed his eyes, wrapped his arms around himself and willed his brain to stop thinking.


End file.
